La rumeur des Multiplettes
by EwilanGil'Sayan
Summary: Quelqu'un s'est amusé à se filmer faire des galipettes sous l'apparence de James Potter et de Lily Evans. Cette farce, qui était censée les nuire viendra-t-elle à bout de l'obstination de Lily et de la persévérence de James ?


Bonjouuuur :), je profite de ce jour de grève pour glandouiller sur mon PC et pondre ce petit OS, un peu (même très) tiré par les cheveux. ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'il attendait, écrit à la moitié, alors que j'avais eu une autre idée de fic (qui est au 4eme chp et qui bloque, qui bloque '-) et là, j'ai trouvé LE créneau et L'inspiration qui m'a permit de le finir !

Bonne Lecture =)

* * *

La rumeur des Multiplettes

« Viens… » Un jeune homme brun prit sa compagne par la main, une belle rousse aux yeux verts qu'il embrassa avec un sourire carnassier. « Ma Lily… » Il lui fit un clin d'œil. Cette dernière rit et se colla contre lui, battant timidement des cils. Ils traversèrent la salle commune des Gryffondor, vide à cette heure et hésitèrent devant les escaliers. Finalement ils optèrent pour le dortoir des garçons, montant au dernier étage pour atteindre celui de la 7 ème année. Arrivés devant la porte, elle sortit une flasque et but dedans, lui passant en souriant. « Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir… James ! ». Il la prit par la taille et l'embrassa sauvagement. « J'adore quand tu m'appelles comme ça ! Je me rends compte à quel point nous avons galéré pour en arriver là ! » Elle rit. « Nous allons les rendre fous ! » Il ouvrit la porte, la fit passer galamment en première. « A toi l'honneur, Lily-Jolie… » Elle eut un sourire amusé. Ils examinèrent le dortoir, inutile de se faire griller par les acolytes du brun à lunettes. Elle alla dans la salle de bain, grimaçant devant les caleçons et les chaussettes sales qui traînaient. Pendant ce temps là, il mit une espèce d'appareil bizarroïde sur une commode, l'arrangeant pour que le cadran regarde le lit de James et appuya sur un bouton. Un ronronnement sortit de l'engin et il esquissa un sourire satisfait. La jolie rousse sortit de la salle de bain, son uniforme en moins. Il lui lança un sourire de prédateur. « Que la fête commence ! » Ils s'installèrent sur le lit, enlevant les vêtements du beau brun en un rien de temps.

[…]

Après un dernier cri de jouissance, le jeune homme se leva et enfila un caleçon. La jolie rousse retourna dans la salle de bain se changer, tandis qu'il éteignait les Multiplettes. Son sourire s'agrandit. Il ne restait plus qu'à dupliquer l'appareil et faire circuler le tout dans Poudlard. La jeune fille sortit de la salle de bain, ses cheveux blonds attachés en un chignon serré. « Tu as fais du bon travail mon cœur ! » Lui dit-il en l'embrassant. Elle sourit. Il voulut se gratter l'œil et soupira en sentant le carreau des lunettes.

* * *

Les Multiplettes circulèrent très bien dans Poudlard et en un week-end, la totalité de Poudlard, des premières années aux dernières, avaient vu la _vidéo_. Lily Evans l'eut dans les mains pendant le repas de midi du dimanche. Sa couleur de peau changea du tout au tout. Elle eut un haut-le-cœur en voyant son propre visage de rapprocher inévitablement vers le bas-ventre de James. Elle se leva, ses yeux verts lançant des éclairs et elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant le Maraudeur. Ne le voyant pas, elle planta là ses amies, Meredith Salmon et Kitty McFillers, et se dirigea à grand pas vers la Tour de Gryffondor.

« POTTER ! PEUX-TU M'EXPLIQUER CE… CE TRUC ! »

Il releva la tête, perdu. Ses amis lui jetèrent des regards désolés, voyant que la Préfète était prête à le tuer sur place.

« Que ce passe-t-il Evans ? Pourquoi tu me hurles dessus cette fois-ci ? Je n'ai rien fait de mal à ce que je sache ! »

Elle lui balança les Multiplettes dans la tête. « ET ÇA, POTTER ! C'EST RIEN PEUT ÊTRE ? »

Il vit les deux premières secondes, ce qui lui suffit amplement. « QUI EST LE FILS DE DETRAQUEURS QUI A OSE FAIRE UNE BLAGUE AUSSI MERDIQUE ? »

Elle le regarda, surprise. « Ce n'est pas toi ? »

« Evans, tu me prends vraiment pour un connard doublé d'un pervers ! »

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche mais il l'interrompit en soupirant. « Ne réponds pas, c'était une question purement rhétorique. »

Elle referma la bouche, l'air offensé.

« Pourrait-on être au courant de cette histoire ? » Demanda Remus Lupin en les regardant d'un œil amusé. James s'apprêta à lui donner les Multiplettes quand Lily lui prit le bras. « Non ! Tu te fiches peut être qu'il te voit nu mais moi pas ! Toute l'école à déjà vu cette vidéo alors ne met pas non plus tes copains sur le coup. » Elle se tourna vers les trois autres Maraudeurs. « Quelqu'un à prit une vidéo avec des Multiplettes où Potter et moi… Sommes… Disons, très, très proches… »

« Vous avez couché ensemble ? » S'écria Sirius, un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

« Non ! Tu n'as pas compris que c'était un _canular_, Black ! Quelqu'un a dut nous piéger, se transformer en nous à l'aide de Polynectar et faire ce truc ! »

« Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est que les Multiplettes sont généralement utilisées pour les matchs de Quidditch ! Elles informent de la feinte que le joueur a utilisée et toutes les choses qui se rapportent au Quidditch ! Je ne vois pas trop comment… » Réfléchissait Remus en tournant les Multiplettes dans tous les sens. « Il faut un bon sort de Confusion pour qu'elles veulent enregistrer autre chose que du Quidditch… Et un autre bon sort pour les multiplier… »

« Si je trouve celui qui a fait ça… » Commença Lily.

« Je le tue ! » Finit James.

« LILYYYY ! » S'exclama une tornade brune en sautant sur la jolie rousse.

« Meredith ? Tu as vu la vidéo c'est ça ? » Dit cette dernière en fronçant les sourcils devant sa meilleure amie.

« Et biiiien… Oui… Je suis désolée ! C'est Kitty qui s'est demandé ce que tu avais et ce que contenaient les Multiplettes. Elle a demandé à quelqu'un et il nous a donné la sienne… »

« Tout le monde en a une ? » Lui demanda James.

La jolie brune se tourna vers Lily, les yeux plein de compassion devant la jeune fille qui se tenait la tête dans les mains.

« A peu près… En tout cas, j'ai vu un bon nombre de personne avec ce truc dans les mains ! »

James passa sa main dans ses cheveux dans un geste mécanique, embarrassé.

« Il faut qu'on trouve qui a fait ça… » Dit Sirius, s'amusant follement mais ayant le bon sens – vu l'état de Lily – de ne pas le montrer.

« Expliques-moi comment tu comptes faire Black ! » L'agressa Lily.

« Eh Evans, ce n'est pas parce que tu es sur les nerfs que tu dois passer ta mauvaise humeur sur Sirius ! » S'insurgea James.

« Oh toi Potter je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis ! Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes dans la même galère que je vais t'apprécier, ni sortir avec toi ! »

« Hééé ! On se calme là ! On a un pervers vidéophile* à chercher. » S'énerva Meredith en faisant de grands gestes.

« Meredith ! Je t'adore, tu ne crois pas que c'est vraiment nous ! Tu es la seule qui me comprend vraiment ! » La jolie rousse jeta un regard noir à Sirius qui lui tira la langue.

« Procédons par ordre… » Commença Meredith moulinant toujours l'air de ses mains en parlant fort.

« Regardons la vidéo… » Proposa Peter en toute innoncence.

Lily et James lui jetèrent un regard noir. « Jettes un _seul _coup d'œil sur cette vidéo et je te jure que je vais te faire manger tes dents ! »

« Eh mais t'as tes règles Evans, ce n'est pas possible ! »

« Mais fermes-là BLACK ! »

« MAIS ARRÊTEZ ENFIIIIIN! » Hurlèrent Remus et Meredith à l'unisson. « On ne va pas y arriver comme ça ! » Continua le lycanthrope. « Vous deux – il désigna James et Lily – vous êtes les seuls susceptibles de regarder ce truc… Vous allez le faire, et vous allez noter tous les indices qui nous permettrons de reconnaître les vraies personnes… Okay ? »

Les deux Gryffondor acquiescèrent.

* * *

« Je ne pensais pas que tu avais un aussi beau corps Evans ! » Balança un Poufsouffle quand la jolie rousse passa devant lui.

Elle ne répondit pas, levant la tête bien haute et courant presque derrière James qui serrait les poings.

« Et qu'est ce que tu es chaude ! » Continua un autre Poufsouffle en essayant de la peloter.

Un claquement retentit clairement dans le couloir et le Poufsouffle se retrouva accolé contre un mur, une baguette magique sur la gorge.

« Refais une seule fois un geste déplacé envers Lily, et tu seras pendu par les pieds au dessus d'un bac plein de crabes de feu avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire _Quidditch_ ! »

« J'avais oublié qu'elle était _ta _propriété Potter ! » Dit le Poufsouffle d'une voix dix fois moins bravache. Subir les foudres des Maraudeurs (si on en agaçait un, on avait tout le groupe sur le dos) n'était jamais agréable, leur imagination en matière de farce dépassait l'entendement.

« Lâches-le! » Lily lui posa la main sur le bras. « Ce n'est qu'un pauvre type. Et si tu as une retenue parce que tu lui as jeté un sort, je devrais faire mes recherches toute seule ! »

Le Poufsouffle ne put empêcher un petit rire de traverser sa gorge en entendant la fin de la phrase. « Recherches… Hum, hum… »

Le poing de James entra en collision avec son nez.

« MERDE POTTER ! Je t'ai dit de ne pas lui faire de mal ! »

« Désolé, je n'ai pas pu me retenir ! »

Le Poufsouffle pleurnichait en tenant son nez tandis que la jolie rousse enguirlandait le brun à lunettes. Elle se tourna vers le _blessé_. « Dis un mot de ce qu'il s'est passé et c'est moi qui m'occupe de toi ! » En entendant la toux de James, elle ajouta : « Sans aucun sous-entendu ! _Episkey_. » Le nez du Poufsouffle se remit miraculeusementen place.

Ils le plantèrent là, se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque. Les Serpentard de leur promotion, Lucius Malefoy, sa petite amie Narcissa Black, Bellatrix Black, Avery, Mulciber, Severus Rogue, etc. ...

« Tiens ! » Dit Bellatrix en souriant largement. « Les stars du X. »

Lily lui jeta un regard noir et saisit le bras deJames qui avait saisi sa baguette.

« Mais arrêtes de chercher les ennuis partout, Potter ! » Lui murmura-t-elle.

« Je ne cherche pas les ennuis ! Généralement ce sont eux qui me trouvent ! » Rétorqua le jeune homme, vexé.

« Vous partez ? » Leur cria Malefoy. « C'est dommage, on commençait juste à s'amuser ! »

Lily fit un geste très grossier dans sa direction. Malefoy éclata de rire quand ils disparurent au détour d'un couloir. Il embrassa Narcissa, qui gloussait, sur la tempe et claqua sa main contre celle de Severus.

« Je les déteste, je les déteste, je les déteste, je les déteste, je les dét… »

« Calmes-toi Evans, tu vas te faire du mal ! » Dit James tandis qu'elle se tirait les cheveux en grognant.

« Mais ils m'énervent tous avec leurs insinuations à la con ! Pourquoi c'est toujours à moi qu'ils en parlent, hein ? Je suis sûre qu'ils ont _peur _de toi ! »

James pensa qu'ils devraient plus avoir peur de la furie qu'il avait en face de lui, mais il se tut. Sage décision.

« Et t'imagines moi ! Comment je vais me faire lyncher dans mon dortoir ? Il est plein de filles en mal d'amour pour toi… Si demain tu ne me vois pas tu sauras pourquoi ! »

« Avant demain on trouvera les coupables et la vérité sera rétablie ne t'inquiètes pas pour ta réputation, tu n'auras pas _couché avec Potter_… » S'exclama-t-il sèchement.

Elle lui jeta un regard surpris.

Ils s'installèrent à une table à l'abri des regards, James ouvrit son sac et sortit les Multiplettes. Lily leur jeta un regard noir, comme si elles étaient responsables de son malheur.

« Bon et bien… On va devoir regarder ça… » Murmura James après s'être raclé la gorge.

« Je refuse que tu me vois nue ! » Protesta la jeune fille. « Je vais regarder cette vidéo seule ! »

« Je te ferais dire que je n'ai pas non plus spécialement envie que tu me vois à poil ! »

Là, il lui avait cloué le bec.

« Alors je propose qu'on regarde ce truc. Et qu'après avoir trouvé les coupables, on en reparle plus jamais, okay ? »

La jolie rousse acquiesça, se mordant la lèvre en fixant l'écran pour l'instant vide de l'engin. James appuya sur le bouton de départ.

_"« Que la fête commence ! » Ils s'installèrent sur le lit, enlevant les vêtements du beau brun en un rien de temps."_

Quand le boxer de James vola au travers de la pièce, Lily détourna les yeux en rougissant violemment tandis que James se figeait. Lui seul regardait la vidéo de Lily en train de lui faire une gâterie, alors que la jeune fille se contentait des gémissements mâles qui sortait des Multiplettes et des « _LILY » _qui lui brûlait les oreilles.

La vidéo tourna, les joues des deux Gryffondor se colorèrent au fur et à mesure. Après une bonne demi-heure de préliminaires, ils commencèrent à relâcher leur attention, préférant faire des commentaires destinés à détendre l'ambiance. Du genre « T'es souple, dis donc ! » « Ta gueule Potter ! Ce n'est pas drôle. » Seulement _destinés_.

_"« LU… JAAAAMES ! »" _

James stoppa la vidéo et regarda Lily. « Malefoy ! Le connard sur la vidéo, c'est Malefoy ! Et toi, ce doit être Narcissa Black ! »

« Tu es sûr que c'est Malefoy ? » La jolie rousse restait septique.

« Certain ! Elle a commencé à dire Lucius avant de hurler James, et il avait l'air tellement heureux dans le couloir tout à l'heure ! »

« Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de nous faire ça ! »

« Et si c'était une autre personne, tu verrais l'intérêt ? »

« … Non plus… »

« Alors ! »

« Attends, tu ne veux pas réfléchir deux secondes, Potter ! Peut être que ce n'est pas lui ! Tu fais quoi si tu te venges et qu'en fin de compte c'est quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Au pire… Ce n'est que Malefoy. »

« Potter ! »

« Je blague, _Lily_. »

« Depuis quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom ? »

« Depuis que je t'ai entendu _hurler mon prénom_. »

« Hééé ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai crié ton prénom, c'est Black ! »

« Tu vois, tu me crois maintenant quand je dis que c'est Malefoy ! »

« … Ferme-la. _James_… »

« Eh bah on y arriiiiive ! »

Elle lui tira puérilement la langue. Avec un joli sourire amusé.

« Tu m'énerves ! »

« Je sais. Et je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'as appelé James ! »

« Je peux retourner à Potter si tu veux ! »

« T'es pas obligée. »

« Et si j'ai envie ? » Le taquina-t-elle en se levant, prenant son sac pour le faire pendre par une épaule.

« Mais James résonne milles fois mieux dans ta magnifique bouche que Potter ! »

« Ça, c'est selon le point de vue… »

Elle le planta là, riant de l'expression de James, qui paraissait à cours derépliques. Surprise elle se stoppa juste après avoir passé la porte de la bibliothèque. Elle avait ri avec Potter. Elle avait ri avec _Potter juste après avoir regardé une vidéo où ils s'envoyaient en l'air_. Elle avait appelé Potter par son prénom. Elle avait appelé Potter par son prénom _juste après avoir regardé une vidéo où ils s'envoyaient en l'air_. Celui qui, il y a quelques semaines encore, faisait hérisser ses cheveux sur la nuque rien quand la regardant.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait !

* * *

La lumière de la lune se reflétait dans ses yeux verts émeraude. Elle avait complètement oublié que son rideau n'était pas tiré. Des images lui défilaient dans les yeux, une de James l'aidant en Défense contre les Forces du Mal en quatrième année, une autre où il lui demandait de lui souhaiter bon courage pour son match de Quidditch contre les Serpentard, une où elle lui envoyait son bout de toast à la figure parce qu'il avait osé dire qu'elle était nulle en Potion. Puis celles, plus douloureuses, de la cinquième année, James la suppliant de sortir avec lui, Severus Rogue – accessoirement son meilleur ami – collé contre le mur avec un sortilège de Glue Perpétuelle derrière le brun à lunettes. James avachit sur le canapé de la salle commune, mélangeant sa salive avec une blonde deux minutes après lui avoir demandé de sortir avec lui dans la Grande Salle. James, après les B.U.S.E, humiliant Severus devant tout le monde.

« Lily, arrêtes de bouger, je n'arrive pas à dormir ! » Murmura Kitty en se retournant dans son lit.

La jolie rousse se leva et descendit dans la salle commune, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Malheureusement, la salle commune était déjà occupée par un certain jeune homme brun à lunettes, vêtu seulement d'un boxer noir et d'un T-shirt supportant les Frelons de Wimbourne.

Il se retourna en entendant des pas et reconnut la chevelure de feu de la jeune femme.

Forcément, elle apparaît devant lui alors qu'il essayait vainement de ne pas penser à elle et à cette vidéo, à cause de laquelle il avait du imaginer plusieurs fois Severus Rogue habillé d'un tutu rose.

Elle s'assit à coté de lui, tirant sur le bas de sa nuisette bleue pâle pour qu'elle lui couvre plus les jambes. « Insomnie ? »

« Ouais… Toi aussi je suppose ? »

« Mhh. »

Un ange passa. Raffermissant les convictions de Lily à dire toute la vérité et rien que la vérité.

« Écoutes Potter, enfin James. Ces trois dernières années, tu t'es comporté comme un crétin de première, arrogant et immature au possible. »

James sursauta devant la verve de la jeune femme. Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait encore ?

« Je sais que je n'ai pas été très tendre non plus, mais… C'était justifié ! Attends, tu te souviens des demandes que tu me faisais ? »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre elle enchainât.

« Dire que… J'étais à deux doigts de tomber amoureuse de toi à la fin de la quatrième année, t'as vraiment tout gâché et j'ai toujours dis que je ne te laisserais plus aucune chance. Mais, j'ai vraiment apprécié comme tu as réagis en voyant la vidéo… Tu n'as pas essayé quoi que soit ou fait des remarques déplacées. En faite, j'ai retrouvé le James d'avant, et pas le Potter stupide et sûr de lui d'après. C'est débile, on était là, à regarder ce… Ce truc, et moi je pensais à avant… Quand on était amis et que je t'aimais beaucoup… Et ça doit être à peu près à partir de là que j'ai décidé de finalement te laisser une seconde chance… »

James lui jeta un regard stupéfait.

« Là je découvres une nouvelle facette de James Potter… Le poisson rouge. C'est Bubulle ton deuxième prénom ? » Ironisa-t-elle pour cacher sa peur.

« Lily… »

« C'est Lily ton deuxième prénom ? » Dit-elle, la voix devenant de plus en plus aigu au fil des secondes.

« Tais-toi. »

Et il l'embrassa. Lily sentit son esprit s'envoler alors qu'elle enfouissait ses mains dans les cheveux de James, ouvrant la bouche pour approfondir le baiser. Leurs langues se touchèrent, timidement, puis avec de plus en plus de passion. Si bien qu'ils finirent par s'allonger sur le canapé, James au dessus d'elle. La jolie rousse passa ses mains sous le vêtement de James pour caresser ses abdos tandis qu'il explorait son cou avec des milliers de petits baisers papillons, la faisant chavirer de bonheur.

« Vous allez me dire que là aussi ce n'est pas vous ? » Dit un grand brun aux yeux gris, un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres.

Lily grogna de mécontentement et esquissa un minuscule sourire en sentant James soupirer dans son cou.

« Sirius… »

« Je vois que je dérange… » S'exclama ce dernier en s'installant sur un fauteuil, près du canapé des deux amoureux.

« Alors pourquoi tu restes là ? » S'énerva Lily.

« Je voulais vous parler de la vengeance contre Malefoy et ma _chère _cousine. »

« A trois heures du matin ? » Dit James en se relevant péniblement, serrant tout de même Lily contre lui. Il s'assit plus confortablement et installa la jeune femme sur ses genoux.

« Puisque nous sommes là… Que comptes-tu faire Black ? »

« Lily… Tu es ma belle-sœur maintenant, je t'autorise à m'appeler Sirius. »

Lily s'apprêta à répliquer quand James intervint. « Sirius, expliques-nous ce plan et va-t-en ! »

« Pressé d'en finir à ce que je vois. » Dit le jeune homme en faisant un clin d'œil aux deux Gryffondor.

« Alors je propose… »

Il laissa un suspence qui énerva fortement Lily. Compte tenu du caractère explosif de la jolie rousse, il expliqua son plan.

* * *

« J'aurais jamais cru que tu serais capable de faire ça, Sirius ! » S'exclama Kitty en riant.

« Rien n'est trop beau pour les deux débiles. »

Lily se décrocha des lèvres de son petit-ami et fusilla Sirius du regard. « C'est nous les deux débiles ? »

Sirius hocha la tête avec un sourire malicieux.

« T'as de la chance que ce soit toi qui ais mis le philtre d'euphorie dans le jus de citrouille de Malefoy ! Sinon tu n'aurais déjà plus de tête ! »

« Vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi Malefoy est en train de faire un Strip-tease sur la table des Serpentard ? » Dit Meredith qui venait d'arriver, manifestement intriguée par le comportement du serpent blond.

« Un Philtre d'euphorie mélangé à une goutte d'alcool fort l'a rendit complètement ivre, comme s'il avait bu une bouteille entière de Whisky Pur Feu. » Expliqua Lily en riant.

« Bien joué ! »

« Et dans quelques secondes le Veritaserum dans son assiette va lui faire avouer toutes les _bêtises _qu'il a commis… » Dit James, un sourire vengeur sur les lèvres.

{...}

*Vidéophile : ça existe au moins ? ^^

Alors ? Verdict ? :)

EwilanGil'Sayan


End file.
